Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus for washing and cleaning a region of a human body. More specifically, aspects of the present invention provide a method and apparatus for delivering and applying water, medication, and/or a cleaning solution to a region of the body (e.g., genital or anal area, intimate parts, perianal region) which may be difficult for the user to access